Nemo
by Oh Em Gawd
Summary: Axel can't risk losing Roxas over a silly name. songfic.


**Author's Note**: Kay, well, this is Mango again, in my terrible attempt of an AkuRoku for my friend Spam's birthday. It was on the third; I'm just being lazy putting this up here. Umm. It's another crap-tacular attempt at a songfic! "Nemo" by Nightwish, because I totally love Tarja and I honestly have no idea how they relate to eachother. Well, I think with the whole 'looking for names' and 'losing the heart' thing, it can be related to nobodies, and such...yeppers.

**Summary:** Roxas is looking for his true self, and threatens to leave Axel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, blah blah blah etc. Square and Rafael Nadal totally own my soul, kthx.

* * *

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compass_

Roxas. Lost to the darkness. A Nobody who didn't belong. Nobodies don't have hearts. He never would. But his wish was to belong to someone, something. To have a heart, and be able to feel emotions.

Axel knew this. He tried his best to cheer up his friend, but to no avail. He couldn't convince Roxas to stay, even by threatening that he wouldn't follow. He tried telling him the Organization would go after him and eventually killing him, which he feared the most, but the blond shook his head and walked away.

Roxas wanted to leave. He needed to leave. But he didn't know what to do, or where to go. Sometimes he had these…flashbacks, of his former life. He figured that's what he should do. To find who he was, before he turned into a Nobody. Perhaps then, he'd have a purpose.

_This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifeline_

Who was his former master? How could he find out his actual name? He had no idea. He thought about what any of the thirteen members had in common, but he couldn't find any. Axel just watched him silently, working his brain off. When Roxas got too angry, he tended to throw a keyblade or anything nearby at the wall. That tended to annoy Larxene. She'd send a lightning bolt every now and then, just to warn him every now and then, but he ignored it. He figured that maybe she'd just leave him alone. Axel couldn't take it any longer, seeing his best friend in such a condition. He knew he'd open a can of worms if he even attempted to open his mouth, but it didn't matter. He was going to anyway.

"Hey, Roxas, I know," he said, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Everyone has the letter x in their name. It's the only similarity." He received a turn of a head and nearly a slap, but his eyes brightened before the hand made contact. True, that was a similarity, but did that make any difference? "Well, let's see. If you take that letter out of your name, you end up with the letters R, O, A, S."

That made something. Sora. The name registered in both minds, and Roxas stood up, stamping his foot. "That's it! His name is Sora, isn't it?"

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

Roxas was back on track, ready to leave the Castle, and find this…Sora. He'd find the answers to what he was looking for if he did, wouldn't he? As he was preparing to pack, something clouded his mind and he suddenly fell back. Axel ran to him, but it was too late. He was out cold.

The pyro was without words. He didn't want Roxas to go, true enough, but he wasn't trying to stop him by killing him. His 'heart' was somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. It was just as lost and confused as he was; in the dark to all of Roxas' intentions. He really didn't want Roxas to go. He'd give anything to keep him. Even if he had to be eliminated.

_My flower, withered between_

_The pages two and three_

_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

Perhaps if he could get inside of his friend's mind, he could stop him! But how could he do that? Unless…no, the keyblade master would kill him if he even heard that someone tried to read his journal. But it was the only way, and no one would know, right?

He left the blonde's side and looked under his pillow to grab the sacred book. It felt so wrong to him, on every level, but it was the only way. This was the new journal that he'd gotten him, and that hit him hard. He was actually using it! Between the second and third pages were the plans to escape.

_Walk the dark path_

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

Also on those pages were some sort of smudges every time 'Axel' was written. Axel didn't quite understand what the smudges were, but he continued reading anyway. Roxas truly didn't want to let Axel go. That brought a smile to Axel's face. Perhaps they could solve the puzzle together, then. If he couldn't stop Roxas, then they'd just do it together, even if it faced being eliminated.

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

Meanwhile, Roxas dreamt of something. He usually had dreams of things that were to happen in the future. He could see him walking into a portal, and a tear going down his face. Sure, he didn't want Axel to know when he was going, but it would've been comforting if he was there. Or perhaps more painful. He didn't want to leave the one he knew best. The one he cared for the most.

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

Then he envisioned Axel coming out of nowhere, probably another portal somewhere, yelling his name and going after him. Roxas was halfway in-he couldn't go back-but he turned around, and reached for him. Axel was saying something else, but he couldn't understand. He was already being engulfed by the darkness, and he couldn't stop it.

_Nemo sailing home_

_Nemo letting go_

Roxas woke up with arms on his shoulders, shaking him. His eyes popped wide open with fear, until they focused on Axel. He figured he must have been writhing or something weird; he wouldn't touch him for any other reason. Or maybe he was talking in his sleep. He didn't know; he couldn't see himself sleeping. Again, Axel was saying something, but he couldn't understand. It sounded like an entirely different language.

And then he realized that he was where his dream was. He was almost in that portal, and Axel was right there with him. Would he end up being engulfed by the darkness, and get separated from the flurry forever?

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

No. Axel wouldn't have that. He was miserable before the thirteenth came, and when he came, joy came as well. He wouldn't let his joy leave without a complaint. No way. He was going with him. Since he couldn't drag Roxas out of that portal to Betwixt and Between, he'd have to go in with him. There was no telling if they'd end up at the same place afterward, but at least he wouldn't be alone.

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

Even though the words coming out of Axel's mouth didn't sound like something Roxas knew, he felt he understood. He was saying that he'd be with him, till the end, and then after that. That they'd be together forever. And so, he tugged Axel by the arm, and together they went into the portal.


End file.
